


She's Mine

by QueliaQ



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha kids - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, after the game, or anything, really - Freeform, roxy and calliope have a daughter, the government isnt too happy about that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueliaQ/pseuds/QueliaQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the game, the alphas and cherubs appear in modern(ish?) America, on the pregame earth. Roxy and Calliope have a daughter, Clio.</p>
<p>The government doesn't approve of unregistered aliens.</p>
<p>Guess who's part of the government?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>and im sorry, this might turn sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Perfect Life

After the game, the alpha kids and the one remaining (and dead) cherub reappeared on the Alpha kids’ original planet, all in the timestream of Jane and Jake. They were all together and assumed they were the only ones left. 

Calliope was still a cherub, and there was much interest in her, but they managed to conceal her from the government, keeping her safe. 

Roxy and Calliope had been dating, out of the game, for almost five years when they decided to be married. Both in beautiful white dresses, their three friends were the only guests. 

Not even a year later, they decided they wanted a kid. 

Roxy worked day and night, trying to find a way to make it biologically possible, for them to have a natural baby. Calliope sat and watched, making her wife sleep, eat, and relax when she refused to. 

It took three months of continuous work, but Roxy figured it out. They didn’t know how well it would work, or what traits would be from which species, but they figured out how to have a baby.

Roxy tested it as much as she could, and, believing it to be fail-safe, They started it. It would actually take more time for the baby to develop, up to 13 months, but Roxy was willing to take the burden. Jane had become a doctor, as well as a baker on the side, so it was agreed when the time came, Jane would be there to assist.

12 months later, Clio is born. 

Everything seems perfect. She has impossibly pale complexion, with the same bright green eyes as Calliope. She has a hint of the spirals as well, but the rest of her anatomy seems normal, besides the fact that she also doesn't have any hair. 

She was the perfect child. She could talk before she was a year old, her first word being ‘more’ after Calliope had finished reading aloud a book. She was able to walk a week later.

When she was three years old, the government found them.


	2. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calliope is gone.

All of their attention was on the voice being projected through their home.

“This is the U.S. Department of Exopolitics. We have come to understand that there is someone in this household who is not human. We do not wish to invade your space. If the Alien steps out of the house, nobody will get hurt. You have five minutes to pack any belongings that may have sentimental value. Everything else will be supplied for you.”

Roxy and Calliope look at each other, both having known this day was coming. 

Calliope bends down to hug Clio, “You need to be good for mama roxy, okay? I’m going to need to go away for awhile.”

Suspecting more to it, but wanting to believe her, Clio gives an affirmative nod. “Get home soon, mama C.”

With tears in her eyes, Calliope grabs a picture of her and Roxy together on their wedding night, along with the book she was reading when Clio said her first word. 

The government had them pinned, but they only mentioned one alien. She couldn’t let them find out about Clio.

Calliope looked at Roxy again, embracing her in a tight hug, tears staining the front of Roxy’s shirt green.

Noticing it, Roxy muttered to her wife, “Want me to lead you out, Callie?” Calliope nods.

Turning to Clio, Roxy puts on her stern face, “Stay right here. If you move, there will be no dessert today, I’ll tell Jane not to bring it.” Her voice was steady, but she was visibly shaking.

Anxiety crawls through the sadness in Clio’s eyes, “Yes, mama!” she says, emphasizing it with a vigorous nod.

Calliope scoops Clio up into another hug, “Everything will be alright” she whispers with a sad smile. 

“You have one minute” The voice projects into the house.

Clio watched as both of her parents walked out the door, keeping her feet planted in the exact same spot.

Roxy and Calliope stepped out to meet a circle of soldiers, standing at ease. There looked to be one man in charge, standing with a megaphone directly in front of them. He didn’t seem to be used to a place of command, but he seemed kind. Instead of using the megaphone, he walked up to them, looking politely but curiously at Calliope.

“Hello, my name is Doctor Nick Vaughn, I can’t tell you how pleased I am to meet you, Ms. Calliope.“ He says, his voice kind, but laced with intense curiosity.

“Actually” adds Roxy, on the brink of a breakdown, but holding it together enough to lace her voice with venom, “It’s Mrs. Lalonde, if you don’t mind.”

Calliope gives a pacifying look to Roxy, while Doctor Vaughn flusters and apologizes “I’m sorry. Mrs. Lalonde. Now, we need you to come with us.”

Giving one last kiss to Roxy, Calliope turned, her eyes brimming with tears once again. Nick Vaughn looked at the green color, fascinated and eager. 

With one last look to the only home she ever knew, Calliope the cherub was escorted into an armoured vehicle, oblivious to Roxy Lalonde’s sobs.

Clio watched as Roxy returned with her eyes puffy and exhausted. Not knowing why, she ran up and gave her a hug, earning a slight smile from her Mama. 

Roxy, knowing what she had to do, started calling her friends.

\--

Almost an entire year later, nobody had heard from Calliope. Dirk and Roxy both, every single day, tried hacking into the Exopolitics system, never finding anything, not even a trace. 

No one knew where their base was.

No one knew how to get in contact with them.

No one knew ANYTHING about Calliope.

Roxy could hardly bear to think this, but no one knew if she was even alive.

Roxy considered drinking again. She had been sober for around ten years. The only thing stopping her was Clio. Roxy enrolled her in online school early, helping her out by giving her extra lessons whenever she could. Almost daily, Clio asked where her other mama was. Roxy never knew how to answer, but she made up stories about different adventures Calliope was having that day. Roxy hardly ever left the house, but Jane, Dirk, and Jake came over whenever they could.

Clio excelled in school, and Roxy encouraged her, but she was beginning to wonder about Clio’s social skills, or rather, the lack of them. 

The modified system they used for her school allowed them to use the curriculum, but they couldn't be in contact with anyone. Roxy and Dirk knew there was a surveillance system connected to all of the systems in the house, and they were sure that if Clio was found out, she would be taken too.

\--

Six months later, it is obvious that Clio’s maturity level is far beyond her age, even if she still looks frail and small. Her knowledge is up to par with most fifth graders, and she speaks as if every word has depth. 

Roxy gets a call on her cell phone, a secure line. It’s from a payphone in Germany. Nick Vaughn’s voice greets Roxy in a rushed flow 

“They know. I tried to help hide her but they know. Keep her safe, don’t go back into the online school. They don't know her name. Enroll her in public school, it’s the last place they’ll check. He’s like your wife, but completely insane. DON’T let him find her. Stay where you are, he might think it’s just nonsense... I’m sorry.” there was a gunshot, a scream, and a click.

“WHERE THE HELL DID YOU TAKE MY CALLIE?!?!” Roxy screamed into the receiver, with nobody there to listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay yea this is going to end up sad...

**Author's Note:**

> okay, i know this was short, but the next chapter will be longer! and we'll get a glimpse into how Clio does with blending in.
> 
> comments are much appreciated!


End file.
